Fable: Resurrection
by Isuma
Summary: A new cult threatens to restore the old Kingdom and resurrect the dark king Archon. Can Cadfael and the forces of Albion stop them? rated for later gore and maybe language. Chapter 3 up
1. And so it begins

The Chronicles of Fable: _Resurrection_

Before I start I would like to know if anyone would be interested in being in my story because I need some people if you would leave the persons name and the town they come from, but if your character is...unique like Raven or Akuji...neither mine, then put in there weapon as well. I need some people for later it doesn't matter if you enter more then one person just no more then three.

Disclaimer- I will only say this once so listen I own nothing...not even my bed :'(

Chapter one: And So It Begins.

Cadfael sat in shock at the news that spread across Albion, Neirin, the leader of Albion, had been killed and the Sword of Aeons taken from him. Cadfael didn't have to ask he knew who had done it. It had not been the unorganized Bandits, but the new terror. A cult vent on conquering the world the people in it claimed to be "descendants" of the Old Kingdom people. Cadfael couldn't believe it for TwinBlade was one of them.

Cadfael's thoughts were disturbed as a trader came running into the lookout point screaming. "Th-The Cult there in Gr-Greatwood" he shouted as the people in the lookout point stared in shock at the studering trader. The trader kept running till he came up to Cadfael, the closest person who had a sword. "Sir please help they're attacking Lady Heather and she's outnumbered!" he exclaimed gasping.

Cadfael nodded and leapt up on sheathing his sword its runes of past battle glowed ferociously ready to fight. He ran up the hill and came to a stop something was different the statue was pointing at Greatwood, but it was far too early, as Cadfael looked closer it seemed to look almost angry. He had no time he rushed into Greatwood prepared for whatever lie ahead.

It was an easy path to follow he just had to keep on the path of dead traders. He finally came up to it, robed men surrounding a Girl as one was fighting her one on one while the group of Traders she was trying to protect hid behind a near by tree. Cadfael wasted no time and brought his sword down on the nearest robed man killing him. In an instant the rest sprang away. One who appeared to be the leader of the group muttered "you'll pay for that fool, Jake Marley get him!"

Two robed men nodded and pulled out there swords charging Cadfael. One swung his sword in a downward strike while the other swung across. Cadfael hadn't the skill to dodge something like this and so he leaped backwards, he tried to counterstrike, but they were just too fast for him. Now they had him surrounded as two more had entered the fight. Cadfael had a trick up his sleve though as he cast forcepush. One was flung into a nearby tree and broke his neck while Jake and Marley landed unconscious, but one was too smart and had put on a PhysicalShield blocking the spell. Cadfael was surprised that a soldier would know will, he thought he might be in trouble.

The remaining soldier charged Cadfael, but he had one last trick, he brought up his sword and blocked the blow and with a free hand quickly pulled an arrow out of his quiver and thrust into the man's neck finishing the robed man.

By this time Jake and Marley were back up and ran towards Cadfael he was shocked when they ran right passed him, then terrified. They had past him to sneak up behind Lady Heather and they both stabbed her in the back. The leader went to pick up her weapon and was shocked to find out it was the Sentinus. The leader laughed and opened a portal which the remaining robed men jumped into. Cadfael followed but wished he hadn't. He ended up in a cave, it was dark and damp and the air was cold. He did his best to follow The men and ended up in a main chamber.

Immediately he was spotted and five archers pointed a bow at him. He had no choice and dropped his sword. A man then let out a laugh, and Cadfael turned to look at him. It was another robed man, but this one was different he had black robes apposed to the other blue robed men. Another horrifying trait was that he held in his hand the Sword of Aeons!

"Welcome to my chamber my friend I am the leader of these men" he said in a proud voice " you're just in time for the resurrection of Archon."

bum bum bummmmm hope you liked please review.


	2. First Strike

Well this took me the better part of my first day of summer not that it matters cause I can't do anything cause one of my friends BACK STABBED ME THE BASTARD!...eh hem thanks to SDD my only reviewer…ah well anyway enjoy.

Wait I need this disclaimer-the name Thengal is not mine, but the person with the name is mine…and so is Cadfael…Archon is not mine…but the idea of what he looks like is, and its free for anyone if they say it was from me :-)

Chapter two- first strike

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cadfael stared in disbelief at the man. Had he heard right? "yes" the man said as if reading his mind " I said the resurrection of Archon." Cadfael looked around at the impossible odds. He was in a portion of what he figured was a tunnel, he couldn't see the ceiling of this main chamber. There were at least fifty of the robed men and he couldn't take four and the worst part, the leader had the sword of Aeons.

"Wh-why did you do it?" Cadfael muttered " Why did you kill Neirin and Heather?" Cadfael looked like he could come to tears, but the leader smiled.

"We didn't have to kill them, but they would not turn up there weapons willingly, which are necessary to the resurrection of King Archon and his bodyguard Davion." He exclaimed happily. "With these weapons and the others still out there we will restore The Old Kingdom."

"You fool" Cadfael tried to argue "Trying to restore the old kingdom will bring unnecessary bloodshed, and why bring back the evil King that brought most of Albion's evil forth?"

The leader looked at him with eyes of rage and Cadfael knew he had said something wrong. All the robed man he could see were looking at him with hatred and some had there hands on the hilts of their swords. The archers who had there bows pointed at them now had the arrows pulled back and were so tempted to fire.

"You insolent little spec" the leader spat out. "You shall learn some respect…by Archon himself!"

At those words all the robed men around him stepped far back. The leader then cast the spell enflame, the biggest enflame ever conjured in Cadfael's time, but there was something else different it was a blue flame just as the fire the undead gather around…the underworlds fire.

Just then Cadfael noticed the Flame hitting something. It looked like bones stacked up topped off with a skull. They were a type of Candle and the undead enflame was lighting them. Four all around the leader lit but the fire didn't stay on top of the candles they shot out like arms and grabbed the leader and started to engulf him in the fire.

Soon Cadfael could not see the leader but the outline of him in a giant blue flame, but something was happening the outline was changing. "Could it be?" Cadfael muttered in disbelief. But it was true out of the fire Came a completely different person, plate armor that looked more civilized without the spike and it was silver with parts outlined with black covered a man. He was a tall man, as tall as Neirin the one who killed Jack of Blades, but he looked stronger. On his back and attached to his plate armor was a black cape outlined with red. At his sides under his arms were sheathed combat knifes three under each arm. And at his left side was a beautiful scabbard thrown of by the blade within it, the sword of Aeons. The man had a proud face with fierce eyes he had a normal haircut except it was longer then usual he had jet black hair that matched his dark cape. He was Archon.

All the robed men gasped seeing there king with looks of awe and some with looks of fear. Archon looked around then felt the top of his head realizing there was no crown. "Where am I and why am I not in my castle!" Archon demanded. After a while of silence one of the robed men spoke up. Cadfael recognized his voice as the person who had lead the men to kill Heather. "My lord yo-you are in the Cave of my people have you no memory of the fall of the Old Kingdo…of your Kingdom?" the man asked. Archon looked a little nervous seeing all the armed men not realizing that most men those days were not as strong as his knights.

"I have no memory I feel as if I just woke up, Who are you! And explain yourself' he demanded. " I am Thengal my lord, Your kingdom was destroyed by evil that is in this world now, lesser people rule the world and it is no longer your Kingdom, We are the few people that remain loyal my lord and together we brought you to this current time. With your help we would like to restore your Kingdom and bring you to your rightful spot on the throne" Thengal explained.

A smile came across Archon at the thought, but was wiped off as Cadfael Shouted "MADNESS!" he was about to protest to the king when one of the archers kicked him in the side of the head.

"Who is this?" Archon asked in a kind voice. "My lord" Thengal started "this fool looked to challenge your resurrection and the return of you Kingdom. He killed two of my men and we bring him before you to decide his fait." Archon looked at Cadfael with disgust. "Put him in a holding cell if you have one, we must decide our first move tell me about our new enemy and where we stand and where is my castle!" Archon exclaimed.

Two of the archers sheathed there bows and grabbed the struggling Cadfael. They threw him in a jail and put his sword and bow and arrows to a holding room. Cadfael couldn't let this be the end he had to get out. He had to warn Albion. ARCHON WAS COMING!

Meanwhile in Greatwood Archon and all his robed men roughly 500 stood ready to attack not the hero's guild which used to be Archon's castle, but Bowerstone, he wanted to knock off every army before he reclaimed his Castle and it would start with Bowerstone. Archon gave the signal for everyone to halt he wanted to see if Bowerstone was prepared and how good its defenses were.

So alone Archon started to travel to Bowerstone.

Word reached quickly of the Resurrection of Archon and his plot to the captain of Bower Stone's Army from his scouts. He had sent fifteen soldiers to the statue of lookout point to slow the oncoming army down. The soldiers stood with crossbows out expecting an immediate attack by the new army, and they were right. Archon himself immerged from Greatwood and the fifteen Guards were quick to fire. Before they knew what happened the arrows they had shot burned to ash before they hit there target and large fire ball was sent back at them killing five of the Guards. Panicking the guards drew there swords, but Archon was comming fast, too fast. It was the spell battle charge and five more guards fell. The remaining five were quick to fall to his blade.

Archon then looked upon the fortress of Bowerstone remembering the words of Thengal "We need prisoner to bring back your Kingdom DO NOT kill all your foes" and Archon muttered "here's a good place to start."


	3. the siege

Yar I finally have reviewers thank ye mark 20, knux rox , and of course SDD mark I'm not burning down bowerstone but I will burn down its people eh hem….you'll see

Note-last chapter I said there was all 500 there are more hooded men then that I realized I needed them after thinking the plot…yar. And this chapter will be the bloodiness mostly because I had a dream I was a guard defending Bowerstone…which was weird…and painful…especially the dieing part.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archon had to work quick he ordered his men to knock down the stone and trees in front of the bridge to Bowerstone so they could form great lines. He demanded his men to clear the left as he with great magic cleared the right. Archon then noticed something else in the way the statue. It was strange it wasn't staring at Greatwood like it should be at this time, but it was staring right at him.

(point of view from a Guard soldier now)

I stood on the wall behind one of the Archer windows of Bowerstone watching Archons work. I like every other men in the front on the wall had a fully loaded crossbow in front of me. The plan was to send a barrage of arrows from our bows and then quickly pick up the crossbows for a second wave.

I watched in surprise as magic pale swords cleared trees and stone alike on one side of the enemies while hundreds of our foes worked on the other. Aloud crash interrupted my thoughts as the lookout point statue was pulled to the ground. It killed the man who pulled it, the angry statue had done its will before being disintegrated by Archon.

My thoughts were interrupted as the captain of the outer defenses screamed "Open the gate quick!" The gate opened quickly and ten guards walked out with torches. They were in a hurry to get back to the safety of Bowerstone. They quickly tossed there torches on the bridge and rolled barrels of gun powder into the fire the explosion sent wood splintering and sadly impaling two of the guards. One was lucky and received a wound in the leg, the other one was not so lucky. He dropped to his knees as his comrades went to see what had happen, they let out a shriek and ran, I could see it from where I stood a large splinter protruding from his face, As his blood turned his blue uniform a dark red.

I felt extremely bad for him as he was still alive to witness a flame fro the bridge catch his arm and engulf him entirely.

The captain of the outer walls screamed "PREPARE TO FIRE!" we all drew back our bows even though the flaming bridge had crumbled into the water creating a ghostly fog so we could not see our enemies.

All of a sudden out came a bright figure, it was Archon. The Captain of the outer wall quickly yelled fire hoping to end the battle and the war. AS our arrows sped towards the target he swung his hand as if to deflect them, but a huge arm of fire came out and smacked the arrows away and into ashes. It then to my horror smacked the nearest guards sending them off the wall and burning them to ashes before they hit the ground.

I then understood the plan archon wasted our first wave of arrows and I watched in horror as his hooded men came out of the mist at his loud command. But all of us smiled as we picked up our crossbows and sent in a second barrage. The flame arm came back wasting no time on the guards, but trying to defend its soldiers. Even Archons magic could not defend all of them as casualties spread the front line of the on coming siege team. They did not hinder it as arrows were sent back they did not have as many soldier on the ground as we had on the wall, but combined with the arrows and the flame arm it was enough.

Unluckily for me the arrows came at our section of the wall. Many men tried to duck and dodge the arrows I included, but some were not fast enough and it only made it worse. As I ducked under the arrows of these skilled archers an arrow hit the man standing next to me and he fell over the wall which is when I realized ladders were coming. A second barrage came at us and I ducked under them again and was horrified to see it strike the man standing behind me his blood sprayed on me and his dead body fell. An idea came to me then we had three rows why not use them.

I commanded my section the only people who would listen to me to stand up and fire. They did then ducked and immediately our second row fired then they ducked and the third row did the same. The captain of the outer defenses so this in time and screamed out the order to do the same before the flame arm took his life.

My idea did not come soon enough as I saw people draw their swords. I did not understand, but did it anyway and was surprised to see one of the enemies appear in front of me someone around me stabbed him quickly and I muttered a thanks under my breathe. More ladders were coming there must of bin one hundred of them. A ladder raised next to me and a hooded man with an axe jumped on the wall. With a quick swing of his axe he beheaded the man right next to me. The blood that sprayed up blocked our vision of his next move so we could not see his swing. It was a wide arch and many fell it's swing ended up in my side. I let out a scream and stabbed him in the forehead.

To my dismay he fell down dead, but two more took his place. Now me and our men were quick to act. They had skills, but we had numbers. Men came poring up the ladders and we could not repel them soon there were more of them then us. My friend fought his best, but a hooded man with a katana very much out skilled him. He countered and blocked but was doomed an the katana man brought one hard swing sending my friends sword to the ground he then cut off my friends arms, picked up my friends sword and with that and his Katana beheaded my friend.

He then turned to me and I was mad with rage I let out a war cry and jumped up and brought my sword down on him. He moved to the side and swung. I turned around to fight again, but my legs didn't turn around with me, they fell away from my body.

Archons forces passed the dead soldier over the two outer walls and into the city now that he was in the fight. It would go a lot quicker; the fort of Bowerstone would be his.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mu ahahahahhaah hope you enjoyed now can u imagine why me dream hurt? Stupid dreams having to be more realistic then real life…please review


End file.
